The Cartel
The Cartel '''is the fourth mission in '''Call of Duty: Impact. Objectives *Get briefed about the new enemy *Drive to the abandoned parking lot undetected *Kill the guards *Sweep the rooms for the files *Listen to the conversation of Dust and Alexi *Chase down Alexi *Question Alexi and escape with the files Plot The mission opens with a cinematic with Trojan talking in the background. He informs Rover, Dust and Hawkeye that he and Ice had to stay with an injured Blood. Trojan tells them about Dimitri Abramovich and his organization of Rouge Russians. He continues telling them about how the RR is slowly taking over Russia, and are going to come to the U.S. after they captured the country. Trojan ends the briefing with him telling them that RR owns a cartel that runs through Los Angeles and provides illegal arms and ammo and tells them to infiltrate the base and take the files on Abramovich. After the cinematic ends, the screen switches to Rover at the wheel of a jeep with Dust in the passenger's seat and Hawkeye sitting in the back. They park behind a building and slowly approach the abandoned parking lot, the base of the cartel. Rover, being the one in command, order Dust to check to see if there was any enemy guards. Dust leaves, going to go check, and comes back, saying the coast was clear. The three travel to the first level of the parking lot and check through the floor, finding nothing. They walking carefully up the stairs to the next floor, encountering a patrol of five guards. They equip their silencers to their weapons and kill the guards. Rover orders Dust to take one of their uniforms. He questions him for the order, but is told a second time to do it. Once having the uniform on, the travel up the levels, finding nothing but hostiles and empty rooms, no signs of Dimitri's location files. The reach the 8th level, two levels below the roof, and find the cartel leader, Alexi's, office. Rover orders Dust to question Alexi on the files, since he was wearing the enemy's uniform. Dust obeys and questions Alexi, who is furious about Dust questioning his "boss". Hawkeye and Rover listen over, and Rover sees Alexi pull out a Desert Eagle and point it at Dust's head, ready to fire. Rover yells obort and shoots at Alexi, prompting him to run up the stairs and to the 9th level, carrying Dimitri's files. The three chase after Alexi, cornering him on the roof. Rover swipes away the files and sees the Alexi has called in help. The cartel troops begin firing on them, forcing them to jump off the side of the roof with their parachutes that Trojan suggested them they take. They land on the ground and make a dash to the truck. Rover and the others succesfully escape in the truck, leaving the cartel aimlessly firing at them, always missing. Category:Call of Duty: Impact Category:Call of Duty: Impact Missions